


Tumblr’s prompt #1

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: idk man I’m trying my best, mis this humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: So, thanks to @wsherlockscotrholmensblog for the prompts, it was really fun!
Kudos: 1





	Tumblr’s prompt #1

Sherlock had gotten another invitation back to the palace for seemingly no reason, Nor is it as if the reason behind his invitation interested him much. Mycroft had appeared on the flat that morning and to his relief Sherlock was wearing pants this time. When Sherlock arrive, they made him enterer a small room where there was a rather intimidating looking woman sitting in a small chair. "Good morning, Mr. Holmes" Sherlock stood, looking at her "Oh please do take a seat, we are so grateful that you accepted our invitation" "It is not as if I had any other choice" Sherlock whispered while accommodating himself on the chair "You see, the reason why we have made the decision to call you today is because of the lost a valuable object " "The loss of an object? Look ma'am, I'm not a police officer who would waste his time looking for lost things or similar trifles, thank you but I'm not interested "he said, rising from his chair “No, wait, you don't understand, it is REALLY valuable " Sherlock was a little surprised when he noticed how the woman had emphasized the word ‘really’ and took a seat again "What is it then?" asked Sherlock "Im afraid, I am forbidden to tell you" "Forbidden? And how can I find it if I don't even know what I'm looking for? " "It is for this reason why we decided to call you Mr Holmes, you'll see, the object is something valuable and we are certain that someone took it from us" "When was the last time you saw it?" Sherlock said with a bit of amusement "After the visit from a... important person" "is it that you are also prohibited from telling me who that person is?" The women said yes with her head. There was so much mysticism surrounding this singular situation that it made Sherlock increasingly interested. "But i do can describe you what the person we think took the object could be like, he was a Caucasian man, with fine features and light eyes, he was also tall” “What was the occasion when you last saw the object?" "It was at an ... inspection, if I am not mistaken it was the first day of January" In an almost surprising way the more the woman spoke, the more and more Sherlock was drawn to the story, perhaps the reason behind his sudden interest was the lack of cases worthy of his attention for the past two months, in conclusion, Sherlock was bored to the marrow and would take any cases that came his way. When the woman said to Sherlock everything she could, he decided that the “game” was afoot, From deduction to deduction, from track to track, from name to name Sherlock gathered more and more data to get to the bottom of the matter, "To be a thief, it is quite elusive" Sherlock thought to himself. He spoke to butlers, housekeepers, cooks, maids, and gardeners; When he felt he had had enough, Sherlock took all his collected leads and returned to his apartment, where he put the cards on the table. A name linked with the other, a date was related to another, it was almost satisfactory how all the pieces fit perfectly, Sherlock did not want to admit it but, to be a simple case of theft it was something a little interspersed... Until it was concluded. Oh damn the time when Sherlock got his thief's name, Sherlock's head was going to burst, he couldn't believe it. "OH DAMN IT," he yelled John freaked out with the yell so much that he almost dropped the tea “WHAT?! ... what?" "I DON'T UNDERSTAND JOHN, HOW CAN SUCH A FALLACY BE POSSIBLE ?!" "Fallacy- what the hell is going on Sherlock?" Said John while taking a seat Sherlock quickly got up from his seat "They again called me this morning from the Buckingham Palace" “Again?” "Yes, again, apparently a robbery had taken place in the palace” “a robbery?” “Yes, John a robbery, are you going to be repeating everything I say ?! Anyway, they did not want to tell me what object was or who their suspect was, since I was bored to death I decided to take the ‘case’ So, I questioned many people and gathered enough clues to realize that absolutely everything points to one person” “whom?“ asked intrigued John Sherlock answered in the most dramatic way possible "Me." John couldn't help but burst in laughter. "What are you laughing at ?! I am accusing myself of a robbery that I do not remember having perpetrated " " Jesus, how being someone so smart can you be so stupid?” "Stupid...?” "Sherlock, they want the ashtray back, it's obvious." "The ashtray-" Sherlock's eyes slithered through the room until he met the small glass ashtray located above the fireplace "I don't know why they didn't ask for it in a more ... normal way but you have to give them credit now the way they asked you to return it was quite imaginative "John continued with a laugh The next morning, a maid from the palace heard a knock on the front door, when she opened the door she noticed the prescience of a small glass ashtray which had a note attached **“Here is the object,Do not call me again.-SH ”**


End file.
